


Muffy Mondays

by RemedyMoods



Series: Muffy Short Stories [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literature, Muffy Mondays, OTP Feels, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: Word Prompt:  Person A doesn’t show affection easily, Person B loves making romantic gestures. One time when they cuddle before falling asleep together, person A whispers 75 Sonnet into Person B’s ear.  *With a little bit of modification.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Muffy Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478297
Kudos: 15





	Muffy Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> MuffyMondays are word prompts posted on Mondays. Do you have one? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

11:34 PM

“I need a break from this before my headache increases.” 

Buffy can hear the frustration in her boyfriend, Marty’s voice. For the past five hours, Marty and Buffy were studying in her room for their upcoming finals. The disappointment in his voice, broke Buffy’s focus on Physics as he moves from the table. 

“Marty.” Buffy reaches over to his Literature notes and pause. “Do you want me to help you?”

“I want you to, “He pauses as his hands run through his hair. “It’s just that it’s kicking my ass. Then my hot girlfriend bites the end of the highlighter…It’s hard to focus.” 

Buffy places the highlighter down on her desk, reaches for his hand, and pulls him on her bed. 

“I don’t understand how someone as romantic as you could have a problem with this?

“The whole come _widith_ and _plith_… it just drives me wild. Besides, when will I use this in the real world?

“In five days when you have to take your final.” 

“Driscoll.” 

“Pacione, do you want my help or not?”

Eyes closing, Marty remained silent as he contemplates between sleeping, studying, or making out. A second or so had passed; Buffy moves off her bed, and Marty grabs her arm. “Help, please.” 

Buffy smiles, crawled back into the bed, pulls the covers back for Marty to join her. “This is actually one of my favorite poems.” She looks back at his notes and smiles. “If you ever need a wingman, our friend Edmund Spenser would be the best one.. until he took your girl.” 

“Really? 

“Yeah.” She pokes his chest, making his lips turn into a smile. He pulls her closer, and she giggles in his neck. “See the poem is basically about love and optimistic. He makes this big gesture of writing her name in the sand; the wave knocks it out. She says it’s crazy to write her name in the sand, just like the water removes it nothing will stay forever. So Edmund takes her words and leaves her speechless.” She props her head on her hand and looks up to him.

“_One day I wrote her name upon the strand,_” Marty whispers, a soft smile appears on Buffy’s face as her eyes lock on to his, and her hands play absently with his long fingers. _“But came the is waves and washed it away. Again, I wrote it with a second, hand.”_ His voice drops. _“But came the tide, and made my pains his prey.” _

Buffy’s voice interjects as she recites. _“Vain main,”_ said she, _“that dost in vain assay.”_ Marty playfully gasps._ “A mortal thing so to immortalize, For I myself shall like to this decay. And eke my name be wiped out likewise.”_

Marty pulls Buffy on top of him, his left hand rubbing her bottom lip, and he says. “_Not so” (quod I), “let baser things devise. To die in dust, but you shall live by fame.”_ He kisses her forehead. “_My verse your vertues rare shall eternize.” _

Marty’s voice starts to shake. “_And in the heavens, write your glorious name.” _Buffy’s breath hitched. _“Where whenas death shall all the world subdue.” _

Buffy nuzzles closer to Marty, and response. “_Our love shall live, and later life renew.” _

The room welcomes a comfortable silence as the two adolescents continue unable to breakable eye contact. ‘That Edmund guy is a damn a great guy wingman, smiles Marty as he gives his girlfriend a kiss. 


End file.
